Foaly's Glitch
by inkheart
Summary: This is just a little sumtin sumtin for a contest that I would like to enter. If you don't like FoalyOC pairings then BE GONE!


This is my entry for shadowgirlvg's Charity Case contest of a Foaly/Estella one-shot. Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly had a feeling that an awkward situation had taken place when Foaly returned to his tech ops room with a blush spreading across his face. He was furiously trying to dispel it by staring a hole in the floor.

He ignored Holly's presence while he sat back down to begin decoding the tape again. Seeing his work as having more importance than pestering him with questions, she quietly left the room.

Finally arriving at the front door, Holly looked outside only to see an equally blushing Estella being teased by Mulch. Estella spotted Holly and rushed to open the door and save herself from more torment. Holly sighed and walked outside to distract Mulch as she slipped the key to Estella and she skipped away toward Foaly's fortress.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Foaly was finally reaching some kind of leeway with the decoding when his doorbell rang annoyingly. Again. He opened the door to see… Estella. Again.

"Um, hi. Why are you… here? Did you need something?" Foaly was blushing again after he had spent a good five minutes trying to stop thinking about Estella and that… kiss. And after thinking over that last question he decided that he really needed to remember to reword his sentences BEFORE saying them.

Estella was also blushing after remembering their last meeting not so long ago.

"I was trying to get away from Mulch and his teasing. May I come in?" She managed to suppress the urge to babble about romantic nothings in front of him. He stepped back and she clomped inside.

After a very awkward silence Foaly sat back down and began working again. Estella sighed but accepted him needing to finish the decoding. She was just becoming comfortable with the long silence when…

"Estella?" Foaly's question jolted Estella back to reality and she stepped closer to see what he wanted. "Will you come take a look at this please?"

Estella looked at Foaly's back in surprise but moved to his side anyway. She looked at the screen he was staring at intently and saw her father making a strange gesture at the mysterious elf sitting across from him.

"I can't figure out this particular gesture. I'm sure that it might have something to do with the Jalingers but only someone close to him would know what it was. Can you tell me anything about this? Or have you any idea at all?" This time Foaly looked Estella straight in the eyes and she had to fight the urge to blush and look away. She turned to the screen and stared at it for a few minutes. Then she gasped and looked back at Foaly.

"I have seen him do this before! When I was little I remember needing to talk to my father very badly about something or other but my mother said he was busy in his study. I went in anyway though because I was naive and didn't know the trouble I would be in. I only opened the door a little but just enough to see my father having a conversation with someone whose back was turned to me. Their conversation was in this sort of sign language and I didn't understand what it was at the time. I waited until the stranger left then barged in and asked my father out right what one of the last signs he had used meant. He saw no harm at the time in telling me, I guess, because he didn't think I would find out about his secret. He made the sign again and said that it meant, _'my daughter.'_" Estella grew excited by the fact that she had figured out something that Foaly could not.

Foaly stared at the screen and mentally whacked himself in the head numerous times. 'How could I be so stupid not to realize that they were fighting over his daughter! I can't believe this. She's making me so nervous that I can't think straight. Yes, that's it. She's making me nervous. Of course…..' Foaly's egotistical side took over for the remainder of his thoughts and I won't bother to write those down. Estella cleared her throat and he whipped his head in her direction. Finally.

Estella waved a hand in front of Foaly's eyes, "Hello? Earth to Foaly? Come in Foaly."

He batted her hand away and glared at her half heartedly. "Yes, yes, I hear you. Thank you for solving a piece of this puzzle. I am in your debt." He turned back to his computer screen and began typing furiously.

"In your debt? Really? Does that mean I can have whatever I want?" Estella's voice had a hint of evil sweetness in it that made Foaly freeze in mid-type. He turned towards her slowly to find a knowing smile gracing her lips.

Foaly cursed himself and whacked himself on the head multiple times. He hadn't remembered to check his sentences BEFORE he said them. 'Oh, no. I'm doomed.'

"Well, it depends on what your thinking of because if it's--" Estella cut him short by pecking him on the lips then shying away with a blush.

Foaly didn't know what to say. He was actually speechless. He was afraid to even open his mouth lest he say something stupid. His mind was boggled. He also strangely felt the urge to dance. Badly.

"W-well, if that's what you were thinking of, I guess it's ok." Foaly stuttered only mildly while trying to speak but he pulled it off. Estella smiled at him then threw her arms around his neck and put their lips together in a very chaste but sweet kiss. (A/N: Now everyone go awwwww. Wait for it……… Good. )

"Estella!" Holly's voice made them both jump and pull apart guiltily as they remembered they still had jobs to do. Foaly silently thanked himself for pulling down the blinds in his window that morning, obscuring Holly's view of the inside.

"Coming!" Estella yelled back as she gave Foaly a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Don't take too long with that visit." And with a wink in his direction she left, shutting the door behind her.

Foaly leaned against his desk for support as his legs were still a bit wobbly from that… kiss. He couldn't believe what he'd gotten himself into.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And… scene! That's a wrap everyone!


End file.
